Whatever It Takes
by BloodyTink
Summary: Belle breaks out of the hospital to reunite with Rumpel and help Emma end the curse. How far would you go to be with the one you love and to have your happy ending? Takes place after 'Skin Deep'
1. Promises

Chapter 1 Promises

**Author's Note: I am so in love with Belle and Rumpel! They are my newest favorite couple. So I had to write a fanfic about them. I haven't felt this way since Charlie and Claire from Lost. Emilie de Ravin is an amazing actress! I hope you enjoy it because as soon as I post this, I'm gonna start working on chapter two. I don't own the characters or the song, Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse. Happy reading!**

"Mr. Gold, you're free to go" Emma told her prisoner, opening his cell.

Mr. Gold doesn't acknowledge her at first. He was too busy staring at the tea cup in his hands.

_Where did he get the cup_, she wondered.

He didn't have that on him when she brought him in.

She watched him curiously as the man stared at the cup as if it was the Holy Grail. Mr. Gold tranced the rim ever so carefully, as if he was savoring the feeling on his fingertips. He stopped at the chip of the rim. That's when she noticed his eyes.

Wait a minute. Were those...tears?

Mr. Gold must have realized he had an audience because he quickly wiped his eyes and carefully pocketed the tea cup inside his coat pocket.

"Sheriff Swan, what are you still doing here? I thought you left for the night" he said with a force smile.

Emma gives him a confused look. "Mr. Gold, it's eight in the morning."

He looks a embarrassed but quickly brushes it off. "Oh, silly me."

"Well, I came to tell you that Mr. French isn't gonna press charges but you're not allowed within a hundred feet of him. Otherwise I'll have to arrest you again" she explained.

"You don't have to worry about that Sheriff. I'm done dealing with the likes of him" he hissed.

"Okay, well, before you go you're gonna have to sign a few papers" she said.

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes but decided to just get it over with. The sooner he can leave, the better. After signing the papers, he quickly took his leave.

As Emma watched Mr. Gold limp out of her office, she couldn't help but ask, "What did Mr. French do to piss you off so badly?"

Mr. Gold stopped in mid step at her words. He slowly turned to her.

"He broke into my house and stole from me" he pointing out the obvious.

"People don't beat the crap out of each other over broken tea cups. Who was she" she asked.

"Who?"

Emma was really not in the mood for one of Gold's little mind games.

"The woman. When you beating Mr. French to a bloody pulp you kept yelling 'she's gone forever', 'she's never coming back', 'it's your fault'. Who was she, anyway? And don't tell me she was nobody because I saw the look in your eyes. She meant something to you" she demanded.

Mr. Gold's first instinct was to act oblivious to her question but stopped himself when he saw the expression on her face. He remembered one time overhearing the boy, Henry, mention the sheriff's ability to tell when people are lying to her. Emma Swan wasn't the sharpest tool in the shred when it came to dealing with the real problems of this town but she wasn't a fool either.

"She was everything to me, only I didn't realize it, until I lost her. Now all I have left is an empty heart and chipped cup" he answered, sadly.

She was actually taken back by this. Emma wasn't sure what surprised her more, that he actually gave her a straight answer or that he was being one completely honest with her. She's never seen this side of Mr. Gold before. He looked so heartbroken over this woman he lost. I mean, just mentioning her was causing him great pain. Emma didn't think Gold was actually feeling... well, feelings.

"Well, good day, Sheriff" Mr. Gold said, taking his leave.

Mr. Gold made his way out the door and started walking down the street. As he was walking back to his shop, he found himself replaying the last 24 hours.

**_A strangled smile fell from your face_**

**_It kills me that I hurt you this way_**

**_The worst part is that I didn't even know_**

**_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_**

**_But if you can find a reason to stay_**

_*Flashback*_

_He was back at the cabin with Moe French tied up on the floor and at his mercy. He struck the pathetic man with his cane when he refused to tell him where his cup, his most prized possession, was. Moe begged him to stop but it only made him angrier. _

_"It wasn't my fault" Moe cried out._

_When he heard those words Gold's blood really started to boil.  
_

_"My fault? What are you talking about, my fault? You shut her out. You had her love and you shut her out!" Mr. Gold struck French with his cane._

_French quivered in fear but he didn't care. He lost the only woman he ever truly loved and he needed someone to blame.  
_

_"She's gone! She's gone forever! She's not coming back. And it's your fault, not mine! You are her father!" he screamed, striking him over and over again.__  
_

_All he saw was red and the images of his poor Belle being tortured.  
_

_"It's your fault! It's your fault!"  
_

In the twenty-eight years he's been in this world, he has never lost his temper. He was always calm and calculating when it came to dealing with his enemies, but that pretty much went out the window when that fool French tried to take what was his, _theirs_.

Not for the first time, he thought about Belle.

Brave, beautiful Belle.

No matter how powerful he was, he always found himself completely defenseless when it came to her. The way she smiled, the way she would always have her nose in a book, the way she smelled like roses. He would give anything to see her again. But fate was a cruel thing. Because he knew there wasn't enough magic in the world, to bring back the woman he loved.

**_I'll do whatever it takes_**

**_To turn this around_**

**_I know what's at stake_**

**_I know that I've let you down_**

**_And if you give me a chance_**

**_Believe that I can change_**

**_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

It felt like he walked many miles but he finally reached his shop. He unlocked the door and quickly flipped the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. He looked around at all the little trinkets he's collected over the years. Musical instruments, wooden furniture, fine jewelry, knives of all shapes and sizes, a pair of shoes what looked like they were made of rubies, porcelain dolls.

Gold made his way toward the back room to start counting inventory when something caught his eye.

He gave a small sad smile at his old spinning wheel that sat in the far corner of the shop, alone and unwanted, much like himself.

Hello old friend, he thought.

He remembered the time when Belle asked him why he spins so much. He simply said he liked to watch the wheel for helps him forget, which was true. Hours spent spinning straw into gold helped him forget a lot of things like his old life, the lost of his son, the deals he made to people who wanted something from him. He would never admit it, but deep down he did feel some regret at other people's misfortunes because of the deal he made with them. But eventually they would have to learn that all magic comes at a price. He knew that better than anyone.

Yes, the spinning helped him forget many things, except her. No matter how much straw he spun into gold, he couldn't erase the memory of her. Belle was always a stubborn young woman, one of the many things he...

Damn it! He still couldn't say it. Even after all this time.

Belle was right. He _was_ a coward and he _did_ regret his decision of kicking her out.

He went into the back room but instead of counting inventory like he originally planned, he pulls out an old truck from under his little work station.

Inside were all of Belle's belongings from their other life. He didn't have the heart to throw them away so he kept them. These were his most precious treasures:

_-There was the golden gown that Belle wore the first time they met. God, she looked gorgeous in that dress. _

_-Belle's little book collection. She loved to read. Back at the dark castle she would read anything that she could get her hands on, from stories about brave knights rescuing the princess to cook books. He admired her thirst for knowledge. _

_-He found a couple of withered old roses that was tucked away in the pages of one of her favorite books. It was the one that Belle had with her when she left with him after the deal with her father. __Roses were Belle's favorite flower. He used to watch from the castle as she went outside to his garden to water them each day. _

_-The cloak she wore the day he sent her to town to get him straw. _

_-Letters from her father. After a three weeks, he allowed her to write to her father at least a couple of times a month to let him know that she was well. _

Hair brush. Hand mirror. Ribbons and laces. Each item held a memory of his Belle.

But none like the chipped cup. It was a reminder of what a fool he was for letting something so perfect get away.

If he could, he would go back to the moment of their first and only kiss. Instead of shouting and pushing her away, he would hold her in his arms and keep kissing her until the end of time. And he would say the three words that he never had to courage to say to her before, until now.

Gold picked up the golden gown and inhaled her scent. It smelled like vanilla and roses.

"I love you, Belle" he whispered a loud.

And with a heavy heart, he put the dress back and closed the truck. There's no point on dwelling on the past. Belle was gone and nothing was gonna bring her back.

**_She said "If we're gonna make this work_**

**_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_**

**_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_**

**_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_**

**_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_****_  
_**

Meanwhile...

Annabelle French sat in her padded room, looking out her small window, her only source of light. She suddenly heard the sounds of heels echo through the empty hallway outside her cell.

_It was her._

"Hello Annabelle" the Mayor, greeted her from outside.

She turned to see the Mayor staring at her through the small slot at the metal door. Just the sound of her voice could send shivers up your spine.

"That's not my name" she said bravely.

"We've been over this before. You're real name is Annabelle Cassandra French, not Belle. You are the daughter of a florist, not a lord. You live in a small town called Storybrooke, not a castle in some far off land. When are you going to realize that your fairy tale world isn't real" she said coldly.

Regina Mills, the Madam Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. At least that's what she goes by in this world.

In the fairy tale world, their true home, she was the Evil Queen. She placed a curse on everyone to take away their happy endings. If she couldn't be happy, no one else would. And in that world she was Belle, the girl who fell in love a beast, better known as Rumpelstiltskin.

**_I'll do whatever it takes_**

**_To turn this around_**

**_I know what's at stake_**

**_I know that I've let you down_**

**_And if you give me a chance_**

**_And give me a break_**

**_I'll keep us together_**

**_I know you deserve much better_**

Rumpelstiltskin.

She missed him so much. Even though he kicked her out, telling her that his power was important to him than her, she knew he was lying. He was just afraid. Belle had planned on returning to him, when he had enough time to realize how wrong he was, but she was captured by the Queen. She locked her away, to use her as leverage against him.

For twenty-eight years, she has been trapped inside this cell, hidden away from the outside world. The doctors diagnosed her as insane because she would go on and on after a dark castle, roses, tea cups and a beast.

"You can't break me" Belle said, confidentially.

Regina gave her a sneer. She hated when Belle put on her brave face. Even after all this time, she wouldn't break. The girl had spirit, she'll give her that. Most women in her position would have be reduce to a pathetic, blubbering state. But even the mightiest of heroes reach their breaking point. All Regina had to do was push Belle a little harder until she finally cracks.

"I think it's time for a treatment" Regina said, with a cold smile.

At least she got some satisfaction as she watched the two orderlies drag Belle out of her room, kicking and screaming.

**_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_**

**_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_**

**_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_**

**_Start over, start over_**_  
_

Belle tried to fight as best as she could as the two orderlies strapped her to the chair.

"Hold still" Greg, one of the orderlies, ordered.

Belle responded by spiting in his face. Greg looks at her angry and grabs her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"You're gonna regret that" he told her.

Just then Dr. Whale entered the room.

"What's going on here" Dr. Whale demanded.

Greg quickly lets go of Belle and looks at the doctor embarrassed that he got caught.

"Nothing, doctor. French was being difficult again" he answered lamely.

"Greg, I warned you about being rough with the patients" Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale..."

"Just go. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day" Dr. Whale answered.

"Let's go, man" Chuck, the other orderly, said.

Greg gave Belle one last dirty look before leaving the room. Greg Prince, aka Gaston, was one of the orderlies at the hospitals assigned to Belle. He's tried to make a move on her on more than one occasion when no one was looking, but she fought him every time. The last time Greg tried something funny, she stabbed his hand with a fork for trying to grab her ass.

Even in this life, Gaston was no prince.

"I must apologize for Greg. I hope he didn't hurt you" Dr. Whale said, concerned.

Belle didn't say anything.

"Annabelle."

"My name is Belle" she said strongly.

Dr. Whale let out a sigh. She always does this. No matter how hard he or any of the other staff members have tried to convince her, she couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was fantasy. He pulls out a syringe from one of the drawers.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit" he warned her.

As Belle felt the doctor inject her with the needle, she made a decision.

When the time was right she was going to escape from here. She had been there for far too long. Years of drugs, electroshock therapy and other methods that was considered cruel. Belle wanted to escape so she can be reunite with Rumpelstiltskin and help end the curse.

She would do whatever it takes so she and Rumpel can have their happy ending.

**_I'll do whatever it takes_**

**_To turn this around_**

**_I know what's at stake_**

**_I know I've let you down_**

**_And if you give me a chance_**

**_And believe that I can change_**

**_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**


	2. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Chapter 2 What Doesn't Kill Makes You Stronger

As the needle penetrated her skin, Belle felt a familiar sensation come over her. She knew what was coming. She's done this a thousand times. It was one of the Regina's tricks. Regina didn't like a lot of things. Bravery was one of them. It was right up there with True Love and Happy Endings. Even though Belle knew how this game was played, it still hurt like hell. But she had to be strong. She's made it this far and she wasn't going to quit now.

_She was in the gardens, just outside the Dark Castle. Belle used to come out here to water the flowers. Sometimes she caught Rumpelstiltskin watching her from one of the windows from the castle. He didn't know that she actually liked the way he looked at her. She noticed that the roses were in bloom. Red roses were her favorite. As she reaches to pick one, the pedals begin to wither and slowly die. Soon another rose begins to die. And another and another. Soon all the plants and flowers in the garden are nothing but ash. _

_Belle runs towards the Dark Castle and she pulls the doors.  
_

_"Rumpelstiltskin!" she cried out.  
_

_She sees him at his spinning wheel. As she runs toward him, she runs into an invisible barrier. Belle starts pounded on the barrier yelling his name but he keeps spinning straw.  
_

_"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpel!"__  
_

_"He can't hear, my dear" a voice called to her.  
_

_She turns around and she sees the Evil Queen standing behind her.  
_

_"You're not real. None of this is real" Belle declared._

_The Evil Queen just grins evilly.  
_

_"It doesn't matter. You're never gonna see him again" she said.  
_

_Suddenly the doors behind the Queen burst open and vines starts to slither their way pass her and start to wrap themselves around Belle's legs. Belle cries out in pain as she felt the thorns digging into her skin causing her legs to bleed. She's quickly knocked off her feet and being dragged toward the open doors. Where it was once sunny outside was now filled with darkness. Belle tried crawl her way toward Rumpelstiltskin, who was still at his spinning wheel, completely oblivious to everything, but it was no use.  
_

_"Rumpelstiltskin, it's me! I love you!" she shouted.__  
_

_The Evil Queen just laughed her words.  
_

_"Love is weakness. It's for foolish little girls with foolish dreams" she remarked.  
_

_Belle stared at Regina with determination in her eyes.  
_

_"You're wrong! Love is everything. We'll be together and we'll stop you. YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!" she shouted.  
_

_The last thing Belle saw before being pulled into the darkness was the Evil Queen cackling at her misfortune._

Regina watched as the orderlies carried an unconscious Belle back in her cell. She watched as Belle started toss and turn in her sleep, trying to fight off her imaginary attacker. She noticed the bloody red shots appearing on her legs. Regina gave a little smile at the whimpering little thing. The Evil Queen may not have her powers but she still a few tricks up her sleeve.

Whenever she felt Belle was being difficult, she would have doctors put her through "treatments". Dr. Whale thought he gave the girl a sedative, but in reality it was one her numbers. The mixture she concocted puts the sleeper into a deep nightmare state and whatever happens to you in the dream world, your body will experience in the real world.

One time Belle had bite marks on her arms because the doctors believed she refused to eat for a week and biting herself was a way to get attention. Those marks were the results of a dream Belle had, where she was attacked by wolves in the woods on her way back to the Dark Castle. Another time she had rope burns on her neck for trying to hang herself with the bed sheets, when in reality she dreamt of her village hanging her for fornicating with the Dark One.

The more she appeared unstable, the less chances she had at freedom.

Yet despite all her best efforts, the girl just wouldn't bend to her will. Sure, the doctors will think the wounds were self inflicted and add it to the list of reasons of _Why Annabelle French Should Be Locked Up_, the girl just wouldn't give in. It was irritating. And what's worse is that she remembered everything.

How was it that this pest, a mere girl, remembered her other life? There was nothing magical about her and the only ones that remembered was herself and Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One.

While Snow White was the person she hated most in the world, Rumpelstiltskin was her second. She was powerful but nearly as powerful as him. No matter what she did he was always three steps ahead of her. Well, for once she had the upper hand over the imp. That pitiful little creature was her secret weapon. If Rumpelstiltskin so much as lifts a finger against her, she will slit the girl's throat and force him to watch.

In their world he was a great and powerful sorcerer, who had to the power to turn you into an ant and crush you underneath his boot. In this world however, he was just a cripple in a nice suit.

Regina casted one last look at Belle, who was now curled up in a little ball, before leaving to pick up Henry from school.


	3. Discoveries and Revelations

Chapter 3 Discoveries and Revelations

"Hello Mr. Gold. How are you today" Dr. Hopper asked his patient.

"I'm well, thank you" Mr. Gold answered politely.

Even though the good doctor was being friendly, Mr. Gold knew that the man was scared to death of him. It's been nearly three weeks since the incident with Moe French and everyone was still talking about it. Now they were even more afraid of him. But he wasn't here because he was feeling guilty for what he did for the florist. He had every right to be angry at the sorry excuse of a man who shunned his only daughter.

No, he was here was because lately he's been having dreams about Belle. At first, he didn't think much of it because he's had dreams about Belle before. However, these dreams were different. They were more... real.

He knew he had to talk to someone and seeing as how he wasn't exactly the town saint, Dr. Hopper would have to do. Gold knew as a doctor it was his job to kept the information his patients told him to himself. And the little insect also knew that if he told anyone he'll end up worst as French did.

"Have you been experiencing the dreams again" Dr. Hopper asked.

Gold didn't say anything but simply nodded.

When Mr. Gold started coming in for sessions he wasn't entirely comfortable of being in the same room as the man. But he couldn't say no to him. He was Mr. Gold and what Mr. Gold wants, Mr. Gold gets. During his sessions he learned some new things about the pawn shop owner. For starters, Mr. Gold had a son. Apparently he lost him years ago. He wouldn't go into details, but he could tell Mr. Gold felt guilty about it. Then he started talking about a woman, a woman that Mr. Gold loved but lost a long time ago. It was odd seeing Mr. Gold talk about anyone with love and affection.

I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover.

"They've become more intense and confusing" he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Before whenever I dreamed about... her. It's always the same. They're mostly memories about how we first met and how we fell in..." Mr. Gold paused for a moment, not comfortable of using the L word in front of the good doctor. After all he had a reputation to up hold, "but now it's different. I see her and she's in some dark room. I try to open the door but it's lock. Then I try again, and again, but nothing! And as I'm struggling I hear a woman's voice and she's laughing at me. No matter what I do I couldn't get the blasted door to open. And I want to so badly..."

"Because she's in there" Archie finished his sentence.

Mr. Gold looked up at him, as if he was realizing for the first time he was in the room.

"Yes" he replied.

"Mr. Gold it's normal to feel regret. We've all done things we wish we could take back but it's a part life. I think mistakes help us learn and makes us stronger."

Gold stared at the doctor, as if he told him that someone outside was painting the trees in pink polka dots.

"Have you ever been in love, Dr. Hopper? And I'm not talking about a schoolyard crush, where you give a little girl a heart shape card on Valentine's Day with the words 'Be Mine' written in crayon. I'm talking about powerful, ridiculous, out of your mind love. The kind that will literally kill you. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but they don't compare to this one. I had her love in the palm of my hand and I threw it away like it was trash. And by the time I tried to get it back she's already gone. Mistakes don't make you stronger. They are a constant reminder of how foolish we truly are" Mr. Gold said bitterly.

Archie let his words sink in, trying the best way counter that.

"Mr. Gold, may I ask you something" Archie asked.

"If you must" Gold replied.

"What if she's not dead?"

"Excuse me" Mr Gold looked at him puzzled.

"Well, you said that someone told you that she died but did you actually bother to see for yourself?"

"Of course I did! I searched everywhere and talked to everyone who knew her and they all said the same thing: she's dead" Gold snapped.

Archie felt nervous under Gold's cold glare but he continued.

"But what about the one who told you the news? You mentioned they were pretty powerful and had connections. Maybe your dreams are telling what your subconscious refused to see because of your grief, that they lied to you" Archie explained his theory.

Gold sat quietly as he absorbed what the little cricket just told him. He thought back to that awful day where the evil queen paid a visit to him and told him about Belle's terrible death. He could still see the smug look on that witch's face. Suddenly something clicked inside his head. As Rumpelstilskin he may have been the most powerful being in all the realms but he wasn't truly evil, not like Regina. Lying about the death of a loved one to make someone suffer was just the kind of thing Regina would pull.

_That lying bitch! I'm gonna kill her!_

He felt rage raising inside of him as he gripped his cane tightly his knuckles turning white. If he gripped it any tighter he was likely snap the damn thing in half.

Archie sensed that Mr. Gold was about to exploded he tried to find a way to get out of a bad situation. He really didn't want to be in the receiving end of Mr. Gold's anger. He looked at the clock and realized that it was almost four. Oh thank goodness!

"Um, Mr. Gold. I don't mean to be rude but I think now would be a good time to end our session. I have a four o'clock with Mr. French today" Archie explained, trying to sound calm.

When he heard the name French, Mr. Gold's anger disappeared and was replaced with surprise.

"Moe French, the florist? When did he become a patient of yours?"

"Mr. French started coming in last week. He's been having personal problems" Archie explained.

"What kind of problems" Mr. Gold asked.

"You know I can't tell you, Mr. Gold. Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Of course. Well, thank you Dr. Hopper. You've been most helpful." Mr. Gold said.

Archie watched as Mr. Gold get out up and walk out the door. He let out a breath of relief. It was a good thing he only had to see the man once a week and the first of every month to pay the rent. He heard a knock at the door and told them to come in. Moe French entered the room with a sad smile on his face. Even though it's been weeks since he was attacked he still had a few bruises on his face but he was doing quite well.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Hopper" Moe French said.

"Hello Mr. French, please have a seat" Archie offered.

Moe took a sit on the leather couch.

"You are right on time. I just got done with a session with Mr. Gold before you arrived."

"Mr. Gold was here" Moe asked fearfully.

"Yes, he was. But you don't have to worry he already left."

"Oh thank god" Moe exclaimed.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. French" Archie asked him.

"Not so good" he admitted.

"You're thinking about your daughter" Archie stated.

"Annabelle was all I had. She was sick and I thought I was doing the right thing by sending her away to get help. It didn't bother me before but lately I've been thinking about her. I didn't realize that I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. It's like I forgot she even existed. How could I forget my little girl" Moe declared, bursting into tears.

Archie pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to Moe.

"Thank you" he sobbed, wiping his tears.

"Mr. French you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You were trying to be a good parent. Have you tried contacting Annabelle" Archie suggested.

"I tried but Mayor Mills told me that Annabelle is still in critical condition."

"Mayor Mills?"

"Yes, she's the one who offered to help us. It was her idea to send Annabelle to a mental facility in Boston. I thought about visiting her but Mayor Mills advised me not to, believing that Annabelle would be hostile toward me. I mean who wouldn't? I pretty much shut her out" Moe declared.

Archie tried his best to comfort the man as he started crying again. Unknown to them, Mr. Gold was standing outside the door and was listening to everything they were saying. When he heard that French was a patient of Hopper's he had to know what the pitiful man was hiding. What he heard almost made his heart stop dead in it's tracks. Belle was alive! Regina may have lied about Belle's death but apparently she wasn't lying about the part where Belle's father shutting her out.

Suddenly he started thinking about his own child. Bae, his beautiful son. Before becoming the Dark One he was a poor spinner and the village coward. People would laugh at him behind his back and tell stories of his cowardly past, like how he ran from the Ogre Wars or how his wife left him. Despite being a coward he was a good father. He loved his son. When it came to Bae he would do anything for him, even sale his soul to save his life. And he did but at a heavy cost.

He listened as Moe's sobs grew louder. How dare he shed tears for Belle when he's the reason she's gone. If he was a real father he would have taken care of her himself, instead of letting that manipulating harpy take her away to god knows where. Now that he knew the truth he set out to find Belle. He'll start at the hospital. It was a possibility that Regina has a few staff members under her thumb, but he would find a way. After all he did own the town.

Regina biggest flaw is that she overestimates herself, believing she is smarter than him. Well she's about to learn the hard way what happens when you anger the Dark One.


	4. The Great Escape

Chapter 4 The Great Escape

**_Author's Note: This is it you guys! Tonight is the season two premiere of Once Upon a Time. I'm so excited. In honor of the premiere I post up a new chapter._**

**_I just want say thank you to the ones that are following or put my story as their favorite. I never thought I would have so many. So thanks: luisa mendoza, EurekaObsessed, Charlottenumberseven, L4U74, Moutonpunk, mkdircks, tigger64, Condiotti, speedygonzales05, Criss-Colfer-And-Me, prttykitty7728, ElizaMeg, Grace5231973, TexannaRose, SlytherinQueen020, DiamondTeardrops94, Victoria C. Black, Black-Dragon-Ninja, You want this username, Saphirabrightscale, slioe, JackSparrowWench92, .714, VoldemortInDisguise, Cowgirl621, Lishahotbabe, SargunamViji _**

This was it. Today was the day that Belle was gonna break out of her prison. It took her a while to come up with a plan but she felt confident. She had to time it just right. If she messed up there's no telling what the Evil Queen will do to her. But she had to get out. She had to find Rumpelstiltskin. Even though she was separated from the outside world she wasn't completely in the dark of what was happening in Storybrooke.

About a week ago she overheard one of the orderlies in the hallway talking about Mr. Gold. Apparently, he had a nasty encounter with her father Sir Maurice, or Moe French as he went by in this world. A few weeks ago, Moe broke into Mr. Gold's house and stole some things from him. She had no idea what he took but when Gold found out he nearly beat him to death with his cane. Belle had no idea what her father stole that made Rumpelstiltskin so angry but it must have been something of great value to him.

On one hand, she was appalled that Rumpelstiltskin would harm to her father like that. When she was a little girl her mother died and it was just her and Maurice. She knew it wasn't easy for her father to raise her alone. And even though everyone had encourged Maurice to marry again, he wouldn't. Because Belle's mother, Amelia, was the only woman he ever truly loved.

But on the other hand, she remembered what happened when she returned home. Maurice thought she was tainted by Rumpelstiltskin's magic so he planned to send her away to have her soul "cleaned." Luckily she managed to escape before they could do any real harm to her. She couldn't believe that her own father would do that to her. Why was it so hard to believe that she fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin all on her own? He wasn't a monster. He was just a lost soul. If only people could see what she saw.

Suddenly she hears footsteps coming down the hall. They were too heavy to be Regina's so she knew it was Greg bringing her food. She knew Greg in the other life as Gaston, the man she was suppose to marry. Maurice thought he was a good match for Belle. He was handsome, brave and he could protect her. Belle, on the other hand, dislike the knight the moment she laid eyes on him. He was so rude and superficial and the only way he would ever truly notice her if she wore a mirror in front of her face. Another thing she hated about Gaston was that he was always touching. Whether it was just a touch to the shoulder or attempt to grab her rear end when her father was looking, he thought he had a right to touch whenever the hell he wanted.

"Hey French! Dinner!"

God, even the sound of his voice made her cringe.

The door swung open and in entered Greg with a tray of food for her.

"I'm not hungry," she declared.

"Don't be difficult, French. I'm not in the mood. Just eat your dinner," Greg ordered.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

Greg placed the tray down on the bed and quickly grabbed Belle by her hair. She cried out in pain as she was dragged to her feet.

"Listen Looney Tunes. If it were up to me I let you starve but since it's my job to take care of you, you're gonna do what you're told," he said shoving her against the wall.

Greg leaned in close, smelling her hair. God, she could feel her flesh crawl.

"You're a pain in the ass, French... but I have to admit... it's a nice looking ass," he whispered in her ear.

It was now or never. Belle took a deep breath and kneed Greg in the groin as hard as she could. Greg cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, holding his man parts. Belle wasted no time and ran out the door. She quietly made sure that the coast was clear before she turned a corner. As she was trying to find a door that would lead outside, she ran into another orderly.

"What are you doing out of your cell," he asked.

She remembered the short haired blonde man. His name was Chuck and he was the orderly that took over for Greg when his shift was done for the day. Belle actually liked Chuck. Where Greg was a complete pig, he always treated her with respect, crazy or not. She really didn't want him to be involved in any of this. Before she could say anything to him she hears Greg coming down the hallway.

"Grab her," he shouted to Chuck.

Belle felt Chuck wrap his arms around her, trying to hold her still but she fought back.

"Let me go!"

"Annabelle, calm down."

"That's not my name!"

Belle kicks out her legs against the wall, and shoves Chuck and herself across the room and into the wall. Chuck took a nasty hit to the head and he was out and fell on top of Belle. She tries to push him off but he's so heavy. Greg shoved Chuck aside and pulls Belle to her feet. He was really mad now.

"That was a really stupid stunt you pulled back there. Now I'm gonna have to tell the Mayor that you've been a bad little girl," Greg taunted.

He expected her to be scared but instead she had a smirk on her face

"What are you smiling about," he demanded.

"Nothing," she said calmly.

Suddenly he feels himself being knocked out and dropping to the floor. Chuck stands over Greg with a taser in his hand.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Chuck admitted.

"Everything all set," Belle asked him.

"Yeah, the nurse at the desk is unconscious. I slipped something in her coffee. She'll be out for at least an hour. There's a change of clothes in the broom closet down the hall. I left you some cash and my car keys. It's the green Tercel in the parking lot," Chuck explained.

"What about Greg," Belle asked.

"I'll take care of it."

Belle remembered Chuck in her other life as Charles, her most loyal servant at her father's castle and her dearest friend growing up. Charles never treated her like a princess but as a person. He was also the one who helped her escape from the clerics when they wanted to purify her. Somehow Chuck knew that she didn't belong asylum. When she would talk about her lost love and how he didn't know she was alive he decided to help Belle escape. She couldn't thank him enough.

"What about you," she asked worried.

"Don't worry about me. Just go. Find your love," he encouraged her.

"Thank you for everything," she said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Belle."

She felt bad for leaving her old friend but she knew in her heart that he would be all right. Belle quickly made her way toward the broom closet and found the clothes Chuck left for her. She put on a pair of jeans, an old blue T-shit and a baseball cap to hide her hair underneath. Belle quietly made her way toward the back door.

As soon as she stepped outside she was met by the sunlight. It's been so long since she's felt the sun on her skin. It was heavenly. After a moment, she walked over to the parking lot. She had to get out of here before someone noticed she was gone. In no time she found Chuck's car at the far end of the parking lot. She was a little nervous getting behind the wheel of the car. Technically she does know how to drive, thanks to her fake memories, but in reality she's never driven in her life. But now wasn't the time to be scared. She needed to find Rumpelstilskin but first she had to make a quick stop to an old friend.

As she drove out the parking lot, she failed to notice the old Cadillac driving pass her. As the Cadillac came to a stop, Mr. Gold climbed out with a determine look on his face.

**Damn! Just missed each other! I know, I'm evil. I can't wait to see Rumbelle together again. Magic is here!**


	5. Missing Princess

Chapter 5 Missing Princess

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back. First I would like apologize to everyone for updating so late. I meant to update back in the October but I was sick the whole month. But I'm better now and ready to get back to writing. I have big plans for this story. **

**Big thanks to gothicpoet0615, turtlelover0511, Joshua0513, silentobservergirl, Charm96, hatter sammy, crazywolf like chicken, Welshbabe88, sessysbaby666, LegeadiaTheHuman, Shannie925, The Mistress Snape, SquirmberryJuice, Saphirabrightscale, SpaztheMagicBeanstalk, GoDrinkPinesol624, Playgirl16, Byakuyaluv88, TexannaRose, Fawkes Devaue, madly9, ReadTilUDie, vsama, Faceball-92, lyndark, colgan20, doitallandthensome, Korvescence, Ki1era, SupernaturalCreaturesChick04 , magicbanana123, Amethyst54, Kit-cat99, Zoe Christy, Trekkie, liLIAnDM, FierceNerd14, Ashira Storm.**

**This is my Christmas gift to you guys. Merry Christmas!  
**

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was just bringing the patient her food and then the nutcase attacked me for no reason," Greg replied.

For the last twenty minutes Emma questioning Greg Prince and Chuck Watson, two orderlines that work at the hospital about what happened to them. She got the call that morning that there was some commotion over at the hospital. One of the nurses found the two orderlines unconscious at the time. Apparently a patient escape somehow. For some reason Regina was particularly interested. Emma never heard the woman so rattled. Whoever this person was she was important to Regina somehow.

Emma found Greg irritating and she caught him a couple of times staring at her chest. If she wasn't the sheriff she would have smacked him upside his head. Chuck, on the other hand, was more helpful.

"You probably tried to make a pass at her again," Chuck replied.

"Shut up," Greg exclaimed.

"That happen a lot Greg," she asked.

She gave him a hard look. It basically said _'don't even think of lying to me.'_

"I might be a little aggressive but you have to be. You have to show these crazies whose boss," Greg explained.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. Oh yeah, she really didn't like this guy.

"Well, then you don't mind if I have a talk with the other staff members," Emma said walking away.

Greg threw Chuck a death glare before running after Sheriff Swan down the hall to do some damnage control.

"That should keep Ms. Swan busy for a while," a voice told him.

Chuck turned around to see Mr. Gold standing behind him.

"I never liked Greg. He's always been a prick," Chuck said.

"Mr. Prince will be out of a job by the end of the day and out on the streets. I'm tripling his rent. Now Mr. Watson, I believe you have some information for me regarding Ms. French's whereabouts," Mr. Gold said.

When the nurse found him and Greg, Chuck did a good job pretending to be an innocent victim. However, he was surprise to find Mr. Gold there as well and that he was very interested in Annabelle. At first he thought Mr. Gold wanted to hurt Annabelle like the others, but he didn't. When he talked about Annabelle he showed genuine concern for the girl. Why would the town's most hated man care about a mental patient? Against his better judgement he told him everything he knew about Annabelle and her stay at the hospital, including her treatments. He swore he thought Gold was about to explode after that.

"Why do you want to know? If you hurt her..."

"I would never harm her. I would kill myself first," Mr. Gold declared.

Chuck looked deep into his eyes and saw only truth...and love. Pure honest to God love. Holy crap!

"You're him," Chuck realized.

Mr. Gold looked at him like he was talking in some strange alien language.

"Him?"

"Annabelle's love."

Now he had Gold's attention.

"My Belle told you about me," he asked, disbelief.

"Yeah. You were all she ever talked about. Whenever Greg wasn't working I would be the one to check up on her. She would tell me stories about the two of you. How you met... how you fell in love... how you broke her heart..."

That last statement made Gold look away in shame. Chuck couldn't understand how a sweet girl like Annabelle could ever fall for a man like Mr. Gold but she must have seen something that no one else could.

"She doesn't hate you," Chuck explained. Mr. Gold looked over at Chuck as he continued to explain. "She was mad at you sure, but she doesn't hate you. You were the only thing that keep her sane all these years. If I tell you where she is, will you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Don't let her go. I don't know what happened between you guys, but you have a second chance to be with the woman you love. Don't screw it up. Deal?"

Mr. Gold couldn't help but admire the man in front of him. He remembered back in the Dark Castle how Belle would talk about her home and all her old friends. She mentioned one in particular friend, Charles, who was very loyal.

"Deal," Mr. Gold said shaking his hand.

"Annabelle said she was heading out to see the nuns. She said one of the nuns was a friend of hers," Chuck explained.

"Which one," Gold asked.

"Um... Nova, I think. She mentioned she was sweet, kind of clumsy. That's all I know."

"It's all right, Mr. Watson. I think I know who she was talking about. Thank you for your help," Gold said.

"If you need my help..."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be hearing from me again."

And with that Gold set out to look for his lost love. Unknown to him, a tall man thin man was watching him from around the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

**Meanwhile...**

Regina was sitting in her office when her phone rang.

"Mayor's office," she answered.

She quickly put down her papers and listened carefully to what her spy had to report.

"Are you certain," she asked.

There was a moment of silence before Regina spoke again.

"I want you to follow Mr. Gold. Don't let him out of your sight. He's the key to finding the French girl. And make sure that Sheriff Swan doesn't interfere. Don't disappoint me," she said hanging up.

When she found out that the French girl escape from her cell she almost pulled out all her hair in angry. Twenty eight years of careful planning up in smoke. She had to find that girl before Rumpelstiltskin does. As much as it pains her to admit it but Rumpelstiltskin really was more powerful than her and she knew what he would do to her when he found out his True Love was alive.

Yup, she was scared to death.


End file.
